Slender Haunt
by Prissy5547
Summary: My first fanfiction, horror... Somewhat funny, I guess? Toby has some Slender issues on his hands to deal with after a crazy Youtube riot, but he realizes his stupidest mistake through the entire game was to... Remember to click record before he played. Rated K, nothing bad, no swearing, no sexual themes(WHY WOULD I EVEN PUT THAT IN HERE...). Pretty strange. Thanks for reading! ;)


Slender Haunt

The sky was dark, and the trees swayed lazily. The bright beam of a flashlight was the only light that could be seen,  
excluding the moon. Tobuscus had recieved so many comments on his Youtube Channel for him to play this game.  
What was the purpose? Toby had refused all of them before, so why do it now? Why? It didn't make sense. What made him want to do it now, instead of another time? He knew Slender, The Game, was scary. That's why everybody wanted him to play it. But no, he kept replying. It got to the point where they were almost screaming their comments... Was that why?  
Toby's light caught on something in the darkness. A large tree portruded through the ground... With a note on one side of it. He sighed with relief, and pulled it from the bark. As he turned to continue on, he heard a low noise... It kind of sounded like a drum, or a heart beat. What was it? He saw a bulding, and turned his microphone on. He talked and walked through each room and hall. One room he found a chair, and another just blood stains.  
"There's only one more room to go, Audience. I'm actually pretty confident about this one." Toby peeked around the corner to see. "Ahh, yes! A note." He threw himself into the room and snatched it from the wall. He turned around, and noticed something different about the low noise he had heard earlier. It didn't sound right... It had gotten deeper in tone, but louder in volume. He rubbed his forehead. "Hey, guys, I think I'm getting a headache. Just work with me here." He soon realized that asking them to work with him was easier than him working with his own sorry self...  
Toby walked into the corridor. He looked first left, then right- A tall, dark figure stood at the end of the hall. "HOLY MOTHER OF DEATH, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" He turned to the left and ran down the hall. He slammed into the corner and went left. Dead end... He turned and went back to the corner, and looked down the previous hall. Slenderman had reached the room he found the second note in... And he was close. Toby screamed and went down the right corridor. He ran until he was outside, and out of breath. His hands on his knees, he panted. When Toby caught his breath, he looked back into the entrance. There stood Slender, his emotionless face staring coldly at him. Even known he had no voice, Toby could hear a horrific, screaching voice in his head. 'I'm Coming For You,' It growled. Toby shivered. Only two notes were collected in thrity minutes... He wasn't doing so good. "Alright, Audience, I'm just going to say something. If I get caught by Slender, I'm going to scream like a little girl." He turned his flashlight on. "You know what? I'm going to turn this off." He flipped the small switch and continued on through the night.  
Out of the darkness, Toby could make out the shape of what looked like a tunnel. At first he thought he was nuts. Pffft, why would there be half of a covert sitting in the middle of nowhere? As he got closer he groaned. It was real... He debated if he should go in or not. What if there was a note in there? But... What if it was a dead end? All the options swirled in his head. It was a dangerous risk, but what else was their to do? He swallowed hard. "Now, Audience, I'm going to go in here. This is going to be tough..." He turned his flashlight on and pointed it's bright beam through the tunnel. Toby gasped. Pinned to the hard cement was another note. He laughed nerviously and gently pulled it from the wall. He dropped the note and covered his ears. The noise was getting louder. And louder. AND LOUDER. He panted, trying to ignore it completely. He picked the note off the floor and shoved it into his pocket. "Audience, the headache is getting worst. I don't think I can play this any longer-" He felt a strange tingle behind his back. It made his spine shiver... He slowly turned around with his flashlight pointed infront of his face. He squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could. Something told him to open them... He couldn't resist.  
His shrill scream echoed through the tunnel. His headache pounded unbearably, and the emotionless face infront of his own was scaring him. Everything went static...  
Toby's eyes adjusted as he stared at the black screen on his computer. He panted, then wiped the sweat from his brow. "Well, Audience, that's it. Three pages... I guess I'm not so good as you people thought... Now I'm going to search for Gryphon... Bye!" He slammed the record button. But something wasn't right... The record light flashed red. "No... No... No! Please don't tell me that... Uhh... Oh, God." None of the game was recorded. He forgot to click record before he played the game... "NO!"

The End. 


End file.
